


Release

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: A Journey of the Soul (Salshira) [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Dom/sub, F/M, Platonic Relationships, Rope Bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: Being Inquisitor is difficult and stressful. Blowing off steam is a good way to keep what's left of her sanity, and for Salshira there is no better way to do that than to spend some time with Iron Bull. He's her best friend and she trusts him more than almost anyone in Thedas, enough that she will gladly let him tie her up and spank her so they can both have some relief and release their tension.





	Release

“Bull,” Salshira sang as she skipped up the stairs, her heart hammering with excitement. “You’re falling behind!” A sudden sting on her ass that made her squeak was his rebuke, and undeniable proof that he was only as far behind as he wanted to be.

“It’s a better view from back here,” he rumbled, a smile in his voice, and she nearly snorted her laughter as she scampered faster.

She all but fell through the door into her room, leaving it open as she made her way to the middle of the room, where she spun to face him with her chin raised and her eyes on his, defying him to make her back down. He was slower and she heard him shut the door, heard the lock slide into place, and tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach as he came the rest of the way into the room with slow, deliberate steps.

He stopped halfway from her and crossed his arms, his gaze raking her body and making her feel naked though she was still fully clothed. “I bet I can make you beg for a spanking inside an hour,” he growled, the gravel in his voice making her knees tremble. Yes, this was what she needed.

She raised her chin a little higher, a smirk on her lips that she couldn’t suppress, and raised a brow at him. “Bet you can’t,” she challenged just to see his eye flash.

He grunted at her without words, then shifted his stance from indulgent to predatory. “Accepted,” he said, and she tingled all over with the awareness of his intent.

He wasn’t rough with her, not yet. He knew she needed it and he wanted her to beg for it, to shed for the moment the parts of her that held herself to a standard too high to reach. Until she was ready to submit he would only be gentle, infuriatingly soft with her. He gathered what he wanted from the chest kept under her bed and she kept still because he hadn’t told her to move as she watched him. Rope, as expected, was the first thing he pulled out. The only thing, which surprised her as he closed the chest and shoved it back into its hidden spot. They had other toys in there, but it seemed he had other ideas for the night ahead. She bit her lip as she wondered what his plan was.

“Stop that,” he commanded, his thumb on her lip beside where her teeth pressed in. “I’ll do the biting, thanks.” Her chuckle was only half suppressed and the twinkle in his eye was her reward. He moved her bodily like a doll as he took her clothes from her, folded them neatly and set them aside. His touch was oddly impersonal, businesslike, and it confused her. When he pulled her hair back and tied it for her with that same distance it ached, but not in the right way.

“Yellow,” she whispered, and he stopped, let her turn to look up at him with a frown. “Is something wrong, Bull? It doesn’t feel like you’re here.”

He gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead. “Sorry, Boss. Thought I’d try something, but it’s not having the effect I hoped for. I’m here.” He tucked a stray stand of hair he’d missed behind her pointed ear and it felt better, like he knew her. “Okay?”

“Okay,” she said, nodding. “Continue?”

“Sure thing, Boss.” And then he turned her with his hands on her shoulders to put her hair up more securely, and it felt like him and she was alright again. When her hair was up he retrieved the rope and began by tying her forearms together behind her back. He was so gentle, massaging her shoulders to help tense muscles adjust to the pull and more easily take the strain that would be put upon them after a few hours spent in that position. She stood still for him, feet together, as he began to wrap the rope around her body, twisting the strands together and then wrapping around her, back and forth, weaving tightly around her body. He wrapped her legs together just as securely, not even changing the knotting so that she would be entirely immobile for him. Her heart fluttered and interrupted her deep and steady breathing when she realized how truly trapped she would be, and Bull’s hands stopped, waited.

“I’m okay,” she assured him, and it was the truth. She trusted him with this, trusted him with her body and her mind. Her heart fluttered again but this time it was excitement. What was he planning? She loved surprises, but only when she knew they’d be good ones.

He finished tying her, the knots ending at her ankles. She tested the hold on her, wiggling carefully so she wouldn’t fall over, while his hands followed the movements and tested each knot for pinching and her skin for proper circulation. Once he was certain that he had it right he sat back for a moment to admire her, all trussed up with her ass left bare for his attentions.

She raised a brow at him, a challenge. “Hasn’t it already been an hour? I’m not begging yet.”

His eye narrowed as he closed the distance, got so close that they were touching so that she’d have crane her neck to look at him still. “It hasn’t been an hour,” he asserted. She tried to raise a brow but she wasn’t sure what effect it had when he was so far above her like this. He took half a step back, then pressed lightly on her chest. With her limbs all bound, she couldn’t compensate for the shift in her balance and lost it, her eyes going wide as she began to fall. He caught her long before she hit the ground, but her heart was racing as he picked her up. He carried her to the couch by the banister and sat, then laid her over his knees, one under her chest and one under her hips to support her weight and put her ass in the air.

And then… nothing. Nothing happened at all. His warm hands laid upon her back and her legs to keep her steady, but he did nothing. She wiggled a little, tried to catch a glimpse of him over her shoulder, but he was just sitting there calmly. Doing exactly nothing. She released a frustrated breath and let herself fall limp, waiting. But still nothing happened.

Her impatience got the better of her and she craned her neck to see him and ask, “A waiting game? Really?”

He gave A Look, the kind that said she was really going to get it once he got started. It shivered through her core. “I’ll outlast you,” he promised.

“The bet was for an hour,” she reminded him. “How long did it take you to tie me up? At least half that, right?” He said nothing, just admired the knots that traveled down her spine. She sighed again as she went limp, her neck protesting its misuse. “What, you really think I can’t sit here for a while and wait?”

He chuckled and began to run a hand lightly over her ass, making the flesh tingle with anticipation and awareness. She knew the strength in his hand, knew the burn of a proper spanking, and her body cried for it so loudly that she arched into the touch before she even realized it. He chuckled again as she forced herself limp.

After a few minutes the light rubbing became tapping and she arched again. It truly was agony to wait silently like this and she was already considering giving in and begging. But no, not yet, that would be too easy. She needed to work for it, make him work for it, and she wasn’t ready yet. She went limp yet again.

He flicked her cheek and that tiny bite of pain was enough to make her gasp and tremble. Oh, there it was, the desperation bright and burning like her ass should be. She needed what he promised and she was ready to give herself to it.

“Please, Bull,” she whispered, surprised by how dry her throat had gotten.

“What was that?” Bull asked innocently. “I couldn’t quite hear.”

She gave a slightly strangled groan and spoke louder. “Please, Bull, spank me.” The relief washed over her, a rush of endorphins for having given in, given herself to him.

And then came her true reward as his hand came down hard on her ass, an open palmed smack that echoed even louder than her shriek. The pain spread through her nerves and brought a fierce sort of pleasure with it, the kind that could be found nowhere else but in the balance between pain and pleasure, friendship and sex, where unconditional trust was found.

“Ask again,” Bull growled, rubbing restless circles over the cheek he’d hit.

“Please spank me,” Salshira asked again, her voice hoarse for an entirely new reason. The other cheek was spanked with just as much force. This time she didn’t need prompting to beg, “Please spank me!” He did, and she begged for another. Each time he spanked her she asked again, over and over until her tongue wouldn’t shape the words anymore, but he gave her more anyway because she’d earned it, because she needed it.

He didn’t stop until her ass and thighs were on fire and her voice was lost to her shrieks and her begging. But finally he judged it to be enough and he gently stood her up before him so he could carefully unwind the rope from her body. He had to keep a hand on her constantly so that she wouldn’t fall over as she swayed on her feet. Tears of pain and pleasure were drying on her face and everything had begun to settle into a calm sort of shell around her, warm and safe.

When she was free of the rope Bull got her into bed, laying her on her stomach. He wiped her face with a damp towel, had her blow her nose, then began his customary massage to care for her in the aftermath. She hummed her pleasure to him, but words were still beyond her for the moment.

He used an oil she had mixed, the scent of jasmine in the air and on her skin as he worked the tension from her body. He used the oil carefully on her ass and thighs, just rubbing it in to moisturize before moving on down her legs. When he was done and she was completely relaxed he sat beside her and brushed out her hair.

“How are you feeling?” he asked softly, and she opened her eyes to smile at him.

“Good,” she slurred, then lifted her head from the pillow to answer properly. “Great, Bull. It was wonderful, thank you.” His smile was gentle as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. He would stay until she fell asleep, she knew, so she closed her eyes.

“You know where to find me, Boss,” he murmured as exhaustion claimed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Salshira's relationship with Bull is purely platonic and based on deep friendship and a mutual need for BDSM and the release that comes with it. Thanks.


End file.
